


Let Me Be Your Motivation

by Zopno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Draco is as good as he says he is, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday lovely!!!, It's Ale's Birthday!!, M/M, Pining, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Seduction, Top Draco Malfoy, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zopno/pseuds/Zopno
Summary: Potterwouldcome home with Draco, he just needed a little motivation.





	Let Me Be Your Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).

> Hi Friends!  
IT'S ALE'S BIRTHDAY!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVELY!!! <3 <3 <3  
  
Ale, thank you for all your endless encouragement and support, without you I wouldn’t enjoy writing as much as I do. I love you and your writing and incredible enthusiasm. It’s not much but I hope you enjoy this fic, I just wanted to say that you are very loved. Keep being awesome! <3  
  
Many thanks to my lovely beta [Dracoismytrashson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/pseuds/dracoismytrashson).  
  
Title and a few bits of dialogue inspired by [Motivation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKXSh14svlQ) by Normani.

The ball in general had been quite boring, people trying to suck up to him, hit on him, or drone on about things Draco just did not care about. However, that wasn’t what he came for. The reason he came was currently standing, wine glass in hand, and being guarded by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. 

_ Harry Potter. _

Potter all but ignored Draco the whole evening, and that just would not do. He looked incredible; he had forgone wizarding robes for a Muggle suit. It was black and perfectly tailored to cling to his body in all the right places. He had no tie and the emerald green shirt— which highlighted his eyes— had the top two buttons undone. Hair up in a bun— just the right level of messy with some strands falling around his face and neck, gave him a “_ we totally just shagged” _look.

Three weeks prior, Draco, after a long time _ pining _ — as Pansy had called it— finally asked Potter on a date. Draco had been dismissed immediately with a, _ “Sod off Malfoy, go play your games with someone else.” _ Luckily Draco, stubborn as ever, hadn’t taken Potter’s rejection to heart and had not given up. He had sent Potter two owls since, both of which went unanswered. 

Not to worry though, there was always tonight. 

It was the only reason Draco came. He didn’t care about the introduction from some creature or other. In fact, he hadn’t listened to any of the speeches all night. It was like when he was on his broom searching for the Snitch; he had only one focus. _ Potter. _ Draco had a few drinks when they were forced on him, but he was still very far from drunk. It had only made him feel confidently tipsy. Now all he had to do was wait for Potter to leave his infuriating friends, who had obviously decided that they would _ never leave Potter’s side _.

It was early in the night, around nine o’clock, so Draco took the chance to quickly duck to the toilet and make sure he still looked alright— even though he already knew he did.

During and in the aftermath of the war, he had been quite malnourished and was very skinny. He couldn’t muster much of an appetite; then one day he woke up and was ravenous again. He started eating properly and going out of the house. He abandoned the idea of becoming a healer and joined the Falmouth Falcons as a Seeker, and he had grown. He hit 185 centimetres at the age of twenty and stopped growing then— Pansy had described him as a late bloomer— and he had filled out _ very _ nicely through his rigorous training with the Falcons. 

Tonight he wore blue fitted robes with a suit underneath which highlighted his long legs. Hair short on the sides and longer on top, it swept over to the left side and wasn’t slicked back like it had been when he was younger. 

In other words, he’d pulled out all the stops for tonight. He wasn’t letting Potter get away this time. 

Happy with his appearance, Draco headed back into the main hall, only to be hit with a wave of panic; three sweeps across the hall and Draco couldn’t see Potter. Surely he wasn’t leaving yet. 

_ But what if he was, _ Draco’s mind supplied.

The only solution was to catch Potter before he left; Granger and her husband were still in the hall which meant that he was most likely on his own, something Draco had been praying for all night. 

Peeking around the door to the foyer, Draco spotted Potter busy talking to the man working in the cloak room. 

_ Getting his coat; perfect. _

With Potter busy in conversation, he didn’t notice Draco slip past, heading down the corridor into the foyer. He walked up to the pillar next to the large wooden doors and leaned against it. He undid the button of his suit jacket and slid his hand into the pocket of his pants, drawing the jacket back slightly. He then crossed one leg in front of the other and waited like that for Potter. He didn’t have to wait long, as Potter rounded the corner only a moment later.

Their eyes met. Draco felt his heart pick up with excitement; Potter was coming home with him tonight. Potter, however, rolled his eyes when he saw Draco and continued to walk towards the door. Draco pushed off the pillar and sauntered over towards Potter, falling into step with him and draping an arm over his shoulders. 

“Malfoy.” Potter pushed his arm off and stepped back so Draco was now in between him and the door. He looked Draco up and down, but then snapped his eyes up to Draco’s as if he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t allowed to do. 

“Harry,” Draco said, raking his eyes slowly over Potter with a smirk, then meeting Potter’s eyes. “You’ve got the goods, baby, but you’re leaving solo.”

“Malfoy.” It was a warning, but it didn’t deter Draco.

“Got bored?” Draco tilted his head to the side.

“It’s not worth my time,” Potter said and crossed his arms.

“Well, let me be your motivation to stay.” Draco winked.

“You’re relentless” Potter rolled his eyes but had a delicious blush fanning out across his cheeks.

“Oh, you don’t think that,” Draco said and pouted slightly, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. 

“I do.” Potter stepped around Draco and started walking to the door, but Draco quickly followed— longer legs giving him the advantage.

“Baby, turn around,” Draco spoke and Potter’s steps faltered slightly before he stilled, took in a deep breath and turned to Draco. He glared up at Draco, pink still gracing his cheeks. 

“Let me give you innovation,” Draco leaned down until his mouth was next to Potter’s ear, “ ‘Cause I do it _ so right _.” 

Hearing Potter’s breath hitch, Draco smirked and pulled back. He was rewarded with Potter’s vibrant eyes fully blown and a deep red staining his cheeks, and watched his Adam's apple bob as Potter visibly swallowed.

Neither of them moved. Potter’s tongue swiped out across his lips. Draco followed it with his eyes, and then Potter was shaking his head. He turned on his heel and strode to the door. When his hand was on the door, Draco spoke up.

“Think about it.”

Potter turned to look over his shoulder, control visibly wavering, but pushed the door open and marched out.

Maybe Potter wasn’t coming home with him tonight, but _ soon _. He could wait.

***

“_Malfoy,” _ Potter said, trying to make it sound like a warning as he stepped back and crossed his arms. 

After hearing that Potter would be attending training— to take promotional photographs of their newest recruits, as a favour to the manager of the Falcons— Draco made sure to pick his outfit carefully. Opting for his tightest Quidditch trousers and fitted tank top, he made sure everything was perfect so Potter’s eyes would only be on him. Potter was coming home with him today. 

Draco found Potter after training once he finished chatting with the manager. Potter was wearing a Falcons shirt for the photo and a pair of black jeans that clung to his toned legs— a product of hours of Auror training. 

“I would have liked to see you out on a broom today. No one brings it out of me like you do,” Draco said, leaning into Potter’s space. He was close enough to see Potter’s eyes darken with lust as he looked at Draco’s chest, his muscles outlined by the tight tank top.

“You wouldn’t stand a chance. Besides you’re not that great.” Potter bit his lip, looking everywhere but Draco.

“Oh?” Draco leaned in even closer. “We both know there’s no one better, boy.”

“You’re insufferable.” Potter’s cheeks flushed, “I’m leaving.” Potter tried to step around him, but Draco just stepped off the wall into his way. 

“Baby, why would we ever do anything but fall into bed right now?”

Placing his hands on Draco’s chest, Potter looked him in the eye, determination on his face— and for a second he thought that he’d finally broken Potter down. Potter’s fingers lingered in the thin fabric of Draco’s shirt, even going as far as ghosting across the toned muscled there.

He was wrong. 

Potter shoved him hard, and Draco was forced to take a few steps back so as not to fall over.

“Fuck off, Malfoy.” Potter stepped around him, walking away. 

“I’m not going to keep waiting for it.”

Potter looked over his shoulder for a second, eyes narrowed with a deep pink on his cheeks, then turned away shaking his head.

Draco was patient, he knew Potter would break soon. _ Today _just wasn’t that day. 

***

It was perfect. Draco hadn’t planned it this time; it was all just good luck. How he had chosen the exact pub Potter and his friends happened to be was beyond him, but he was grateful for it. Draco didn’t believe in fate or destiny but if he did, this was it.

“Harry.” Draco’s voice was low as he slid onto the bar stool next to where Potter was waiting for his pint. Potter sighed.

“Malfoy.” He kept looking straight ahead.

“Imagine my delight when I walked in and saw _ you _ here looking like _ that _,” Draco said and swept his eyes over Potter.

“Imagine my utter disappointment when I saw you walk in.” Potter turned his head to look at Draco, glaring at him. 

“Oh Harry, _ darling_, how you hurt me so,” Draco practically purred and placed a hand on his chest feigning hurt.

“You’re unbearable, just like in school.” Potter huffed, tapping his finger on the bar.

“Maybe, but take a look at me now.” Draco smirked as Potter turned to him and dragged his eyes over Draco.

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?” Potter turned to Draco and crossed his arms.

“Because you and I both know this thing here isn’t something that happens everyday.” Draco motioned between them and winked.

Potter just rolled his eyes and looked away, glancing at his friends. 

“I’m going to get you naked, but don’t worry. I won’t tell them.” Draco leaned in until his lips barely brushed against Potter’s ear, and Potter shivered. 

The bartender broke the moment by handing Potter a tray with three pints on it. Potter took it, deliberately not making eye contact with Draco, and walked away.

“Harry,” Draco called once he was a couple of metres away. Potter turned around to face him. “I’m not going to keep fighting for it.”

Glaring at Draco for a brief moment, deep red all across his cheeks, Potter huffed then spun on his heel and stormed off.

_ Next time. _

***

Draco exited through the door he’d seen Potter walk through thirty seconds prior. The Ministry charity ball was a complete bore, _ and _ Potter had been deliberately not looking at Draco all evening. He had finally left his clingy friends and walked off alone, the perfect opportunity. Draco had realised that Potter wasn’t going to be easily persuaded, and he would no doubt need to spend the next few encounters coaxing him to come home with Draco. If the endgame was Potter, he could wait.

Rounding the corner into a long corridor, he couldn’t see Potter anywhere. It was empty, and he couldn’t hear anyone either. Perhaps he had Apparated home.

Draco’s back hit the wall hard, head whacking back against the bricks, sending white spots across his vision. Blinking, he looked down to see a very _ frustrated _ Potter.

“I thought we’d gotten past violence—” Draco was interrupted by Potter as he grabbed the front of Draco’s shirt and pulled Draco down into a kiss.

Momentarily stunned, Draco didn’t move, but Potter’s lips slid demandingly against his own, breaking him out of his stupor until he kissed him back. 

_ Maybe he wouldn’t have to wait. _

The kiss was heated and rough; both of them fighting for dominance, but neither giving it up. Draco couldn’t get enough of the feel of Potter’s hair in his fingers and muscles under his suit, and when Potter rubbed his thigh against his burgeoning erection, Draco let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Evidently pleased with the results, Potter did it again. And then again, and again. 

It was driving Draco insane, _ and _ he was losing dominance. He couldn’t have that. So Draco pulled Potter flush against him and rolled them over so he was one trapped against the wall. Now that the positions were flipped, Draco placed his own thigh between Potters legs and ground it against Potter’s erection, eliciting scandalously desperate moans. 

The door at the end of the corridor opened and voices could be heard, and then Draco’s stomach lurched. 

Potter had Apparated them and they were now standing in a bedroom. 

_ Potter’s bedroom. _

Hands pulling at his shirt brought Draco’s attention back to Potter. Draco wriggled out of his shirt, and then they moved on to Potter’s. Draco’s hands roamed Potter’s body, touching all his impressive muscles, but Draco’s mouth never once left Potter’s.

“Off.” Potter stepped away and tugged at Draco’s pants.

“A little eager, aren’t we?” Draco smirked down at Potter but started pulling off his pants nonetheless.

“Shut up.”

Potter pulled his own pants down, and they were both naked. Draco spent a moment looking over Potter and admiring _ everything _ he was getting to see. Which didn’t embarrass Potter as much as he thought it would, it just made him frustrated; he pulled Draco close and ground up against him. 

Moaning as Potter reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, Draco buried his head in the crook of Potter’s neck. As Potter continued to work his cock, Draco sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Potter’s neck, drawing a sharp gasp from the other man. 

“Bed.” Draco pushed Potter away from him and towards the bed. Potter walked over and stood next to it.

“Lie down,” Draco said, motioning to the bed.

“Who said I’ll bottom?” 

“Oh you know you will, and you will _ love _ it.” Draco moved closer until he was flush against Potter, placed his hands on the solid muscles on his chest, and pushed Potter down onto the bed. Potter put up no resistance.

“You better be as good as you keep saying you are,” Potter said, but as Draco wrapped his hand around Potter’s cock and gave it a good tug, anything else he was planning to say turned into incoherent moans. Deciding that he would not let Potter go unsatisfied— lest he be thought of as anything less than mind blowing— he continued to run his hand along Potter for a little bit before Draco bent his head and took him in his mouth.

Pulling helpless groans from Potter, Draco continued bobbing his head up and down— occasionally taking him as far as he could, which to Draco’s delight wasn’t the entirety of it. Potter wasn’t _ big, _ but he definitely wasn't _ small _ . So when Potter thrust up, he pulled back gagging. With what sounded like a mumbled _ sorry _ from Potter, Draco continued on. 

“Malfoy…” Potter moaned his name, and Draco could feel his legs starting to tighten underneath his hands, so Draco pulled back— earning him a delicious whine from Potter.

“Oh, we’re not nearly done yet.” Draco sat up and slid down, sitting in between Potter’s legs. Casting two charms— one to clean Potter and one to cover his own fingers in lube— Draco nudged his legs farther open with his elbows, Potter complying all too willingly. 

When Draco traced his finger around Potter’s hole, he flinched, and Draco chuckled.

“It’s cold.”

Humming, Draco continued rubbing against his hole before wiggling the tip of his finger in. Potter was tense and hissed softly.

“Touch yourself.” Draco tried to move his finger but didn’t have much luck; Potter was too tight. 

“Wh— What?”

“It’ll help.” Draco smirked. “Besides, I like to watch.”

Swallowing once, Potter started stroking himself, and Draco could feel him slowly relaxing. With Potter wanking, Draco was able to push a whole finger in and start moving it around, eventually able to add a second and then a third. 

Curling his fingers inside Potter, he was rewarded with a sharp gasp, so Draco did it again and again, each moan from Potter going straight to his own cock. As Potter started to tense again, Draco knew he was closing in on his orgasm. That wouldn’t do. They weren’t nearly done yet.

“Not yet.” 

Whining when Draco pulled his fingers out, Potter stopped working his cock to look up at him. Draco wrapped his already slick hands around his cock and pumped himself a few times, spreading the lube all around, then lined up with Potter’s hole.

“Okay?” Draco enjoyed the passion in the chase, but he needed to make sure this was exactly what Potter wanted.

“Okay.”

Pushing in slowly, Potter hissed, scrunching his eyes tightly. Once all the way in, Draco had to take a moment. If he moved, he would surely finish straight away. Engulfed in a still tense Potter, Draco reached his hand down and started working Potter’s cock. He continued until Potter relaxed around him, and Draco began to move slowly. 

Potter felt so good. 

He had waited _ so long _.

“Too slow.” Potter began to meet Draco’s thrusts.

Leaning down, Draco crashed his lips to Potter’s in a heated kiss and picked up the pace. They found a rhythm, and the room filled with moans and groans. When Draco changed his angle and Potter tilted his hips up, he let out a sharp cry. So Draco kept aiming for that spot. 

Draco was nearing his orgasm, and he could feel Potter was too, so he thrust harder and pumped Potter faster. 

Only lasting two more pulls, Potter came across his stomach with a cry, and Draco was seconds behind him, coming when Potter’s body tightened around him. Three more thrusts and Draco was spent, collapsing on top of Potter. 

“Ugh, you’re heavy. Get off,” Potter said once their breathing had slowed and synchronised. 

“Are you calling me fat?” Draco rolled over to lie next to him. Not dignifying Draco with a response, Potter cast a wandless _ Scourgify _ and cleaned them up, which was _ very _ hot to Draco.

“So, how was I?” Draco rolled over, propping his head up with his elbow, and traced his fingers along Potter’s chest with the other hand.

“You were okay.” Potter turned his head to look at Draco.

“I was incredible, and you know it.”

“Fine, you absolute prat, you were _ incredible _.”

“I knew you would come around.” Draco smirked. “You just needed a little motivation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
